


original cast recording

by catch up (constantine), constantine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantine/pseuds/catch%20up, https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantine/pseuds/constantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis, cast of Hamilton, (drawn on many kinds of brown paper that aren't usually used for that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scxrletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxrletters/gifts).



> Hi, scxrletters!  
> You are pretty clearly a prompt powerhouse, and I had a ton of fun imagining all of them. Picking one idea to start first was a struggle (trans* Enjolras has a real hold on my heart), but your Hamilton casting for Musichetta alone deserved to win. I hope you like her.  
> (I'd say my handwriting is better when I'm not writing on cardboard, but there's no evidence for this.)

                                


	2. Grantaire (Lafayette), Jehan (Laurens), Bahorel (Hercules Mulligan!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Contains a handwritten bad word which you have heard in Hamilton. Avoid the lower right corner if you want to avoid that, and my handwriting will help you out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jehan is brought to you by my poor reading comprehension. By the time I realized I'd switched up the casting, I'd also realized how great l I think a veil-cravat fusion could be, and so. (Jehan's costume one has little stars on it.)  
> -The boys aren't touching Jehan, they're just close for a photo, probably.  
> -Bahorel is the only one I've drawn from a real person: he's mostly based on Miles Thompson (Florida Launch #2).


End file.
